


Dolled Up

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Childhood Memories, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Stancest - Freeform, Young Stan Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Stan has always enjoyed seeing Ford in feminine clothing.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 51





	Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write a Stancest fanfic involving crossdressing.

Stan and Ford were rummaging through a box of their parent's old clothes. The young boys found a few things they liked, then, Ford pulled out a long, flowy pink dress.  
"Huh…" Ford mumbled, rubbing the silky fabric between his fingers.  
"Ford, you should try it on!" Stan giggled, childish smile wide on his face. Ford had already had his shirt removed from trying other things on so, he slid the pink garment on.

It was obviously too long and didn't fit his six year old body but, Stan seemed happy to see his brother in the dress.  
"You look so pretty, Sixer!" Stan praised, face beaming.  
"Ya think so?" Ford said, looking at himself in the full length mirror.  
"Yeah! I think it suits you!" The younger brother continued, playfully patting his brother's shoulder.

\----

Ford could feel his cheeks burning as he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pink gingham dress that just barely reached his knees, white stockings, and a pink headband that was adorned with an almost comically sized bow.

The two brothers had made a bet and Stanford ended up losing that bet so, Ford had to wear this ridiculous get up. The second Stan saw Ford, he was cackling like a madman, clutching his stomach.  
"Stanley, this isn't funny!" Ford whined, cheeks heating up further at the sound of Stan's laughter.  
"Oh, yes, it is!" The teen mocked, wiping a tear away as he continued laughing.   
"Fuckin' hell...Just take the damn picture already!" The glasses wearing brother growled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Oh right! Smile for me, _Princess_!" Stan purred, pointing the camera at his brother. Stan did think Ford did look rather silly in the outfit but, Stan also felt that Ford did look pretty in the dress. Stan felt a dull burning in his stomach when he looked at the Polaroid photo, it was strange…

\----

"Come forth, brave warrior! Princess Unattainabelle beckons you!" Ford teases, wearing a frilly, poofy dress. Stan stared for a moment before bursting into laughter.   
"O-Oh my fucking God, Ford- You look ridiculous!" The man cackled, laying on his side of their shared bedroom floor.

Ford had left to "try on" something and it was a joke gift from one of his Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons buddies; a Princess Unattainabelle dress. It fit Ford surprisingly well; the poofy, frilly fabric feeling nice against his skin.   
"Sixer, that dress has more layers than a damn wedding cake-" Stan chuckled, sitting up, still sitting on the floor.   
"Well- do you think I look _pretty_?" Ford suddenly asked, sitting on the floor across from his brother; dress cascading around Ford's legs like a purple, satin waterfall.

"... **Yes**." Stanley spoke after a moment.  
"W-Wait, really?!" Ford responded, expecting Stan to mock him.  
"Yes, you look fucking beautiful, Ford." Stan said, cheeks dusted a light pink. Ford felt his cheeks heat up at his brother's praise.  
"Stanley, you really think I look beautiful?" Ford pressed further.  
"Ford, you always look beautiful…" Stan spoke, looking into his brother's eyes.  
"Stanley…" Ford whispered, cheeks still a light red.

Stan scooted closer to his brother, kissing him as a soft moan escaped Ford's lips.  
"Ford, I dunno what it is but, anytime I see you in a dress...It ignites a fire inside me. Something about seeing you in a dress, it's just...so good…" Stan explained, fingers running through his brother's brunette locks.   
"Well, you see girls in dresses all the time but, specifically **ME** in a dress is what turns you on?" Ford asked with a chuckle.  
"I-I guess so-" Stan mumbled, scratching at the back of his head.

"Sounds like you have a crossdressing fetish to me, bro." The older brother purred, adjusting his glasses.   
"Y-You think so?" Stan responded, cheeks heating up further.   
"I do…" Ford spoke, hot breath against his brother's ear before he placed a kiss on Stan's scruffy cheek. The younger brother chuckled, pressing his nose against Ford's; a form of affection they both loved.

Stan pressed his forehead against Ford's, causing the two men to giggle like children. Stan tackled his brother to the ground, kissing him hungrily, pining Ford down by his wrists. Ford bucked upwards, moaning softly against his brother. The younger brother pulled away, thin strands of saliva still connecting their mouth.

"Stanley…" Ford whined, heat pooling in his groin.   
"You're so fucking gorgeous, Sixer…" Stan growled, voice low and gruff.  
"I-I need you, Lee…" Ford gasped, stiff erection rubbing against his briefs. Stan grinned, slipping his hands underneath Ford's dress, rucking up the light purple dress, gripping at the throbbing hardness in the man's briefs.  
"Poindexter...You are the only seventeen year old I know that still wears briefs…" Stan teased, tugging at the waistband.

"S-Shut up…" The dress-wearing man groaned, rolling his eyes at his brother's comment. Stan pulled down Ford's briefs, stiff member standing tall and proud. Stan began rubbing it at a steady pace, using Ford's pre as lube.  
"F-Fuck! _S-Stanley_!" Ford gasped loudly, already breathing heavily.  
"I only just started touching you and you're already a mess…" The younger man chuckled, smirking at his brother's sounds of pleasure.

"O-Oh Gods…" Ford whimpered, hands covering his mouth slightly, hot breath licking at his six fingered hands.   
"You're so hard, Sixer…" Stan purred, tightening his grip on his brother's aching cock.  
" _STANLEY_!" Ford cried out, back arching.  
"And, you're leaking like crazy…" Stan continued, hand coated in his brother's pre, cock weeping copious amounts of the clear, slick liquid.

"L-Lee... I'm so close…" Ford whined, entwining his six fingers with Stan's free hand.  
"Cum for me, babe…" Stan growled, voice low and sensual. Ford let out a broken moan, gripping Stan's hand as he released thin ropes of white onto his brother's arm and hand.   
"F-Fuck…" The glasses-wearing man panted, sweat rolling down his flushed face. 

"You're such a good boy, Ford…" Stan praised, licking the cum off his hand and arm.  
"Stanley...I love you." Ford mumbled with a soft smile, eyelids feeling heavy.  
"Don't fall asleep yet, Sixer... You're the one who made me hard after all-" The younger brother purred, sitting on his brother's chest. Ford opened his eyes, seeing the large tent in Stanley's jeans. 

Stan unzipped his jeans, his large cock slipping out; bouncing slightly with each throb.  
"Open wide~" Stan growled, cupping his older brother's face.   
"Ahhhnnn~" Ford moaned, opening his mouth, taking Stan's member into his mouth.  
"Ohhh, _fuck_!" The younger man gasped, gripping his brother's hair, enjoying the wet warmth of Ford's mouth. 

Ford bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Stan's cock.  
"Mmmppphhh!" Stan whined, biting his lip. Ford moaned softly around his brother's thick member, saliva rolling down his chin. Stan gripped his brother's hair tighter and forced him down to the base, earning a muffled gag that quickly melted into a moan. Ford's nose was buried in his brother's curly brunette pubes, enjoying the musky scent. 

" ** _FORD_**!" Stan growled, releasing his thick load into his brother's mouth. Ford's eyes widened slightly as he swallowed his brother's liquid love. Stan panted heavily, bent over, clutching his brother's hair. Ford slid off his brother's cock, a lustful moan slipping out, a thin line of cum dripping down his chin. Stan tucked his dick back into his jeans and rolled off his brother, laying next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"Stanley…?"  
"Yeah?"   
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, Sixer."

\----

Stan was in his office, hunched over, eyes scanning the documents in front of him. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with a tired groan. The man raised an eyebrow as he heard clicking of high heels on the wood floor, getting progressively louder before the office door opened, revealing a curvy figure, one hand resting on their hip, the other resting on the door frame. 

" _Hello, Mr. Mystery_."

The voice was feminine, the red high heels clicking as they stepped closer, black leggings led up to a matching black pencil skirt, a red sweater with a silver necklace, red lipstick on their lips, light blue eyeshadow on their eyes beneath their rounded glasses, silver hair that falls down to their shoulders.  
"Well, who do I owe the pleasure, my fair flower?" Stan asked, a pale blush on his cheeks as he tightened his bowtie. 

The unknown person sat on the edge of Stan's desk, six fingers with painted red nails drummed against the desk before the hands reached up, unhooking the silver necklace.  
"I think you know all too well, Stanley." The figure spoke, feminine voice fading into a gruff voice as the necklace was removed.  
" **FORD**?!" Stan yelped, suddenly realizing the figure was actually his brother.

"How did you-?!" Stan asked, words failing him.  
"My voice?" Ford assumed, looking at the necklace in his hands. Stan simply nodded in response.   
"Voice Changing Necklace." Ford revealed, twirling the locket on his finger.  
"And, your clothes-?" The younger brother asked.  
"Found 'em in the attic-" Ford stated, running a hand through his hair.  
"The makeup...and your hair?" Stan continued.  
"Mabel. She added the final touches." The older brother chuckled, glancing sideways at his brother's blushing face.

"So, why are you dressed like that?" Stan eventually asked, gesturing towards Ford's get up.  
"Well, back when we were teens, you said that you liked seeing me in feminine clothing and I was curious... Does that statement still hold true?" Ford asked, twirling a finger in his gray hair.  
"For a fact...It does...You look stunning…" Stan purred, sliding his chair back slightly, revealing a stiff erection pressing against his black dress pants.

"You get hard from seeing your brother all dolled up?" Ford growled, scooting closer to Stan, now sitting directly in front of him, a playful smirk on his face.   
"I do. Care to give me some help here, Sixer?" The suit clad man asked. Ford slid off the desk and sat down on his brother's lap. Ford could feel Stan's throbbing hardness pressing against him as he kissed Stan, increasing the heat between them. 

Stan rubbed at his brother's thighs, slowly pushing the skirt up, eventually revealing a pair of black lace panties with a stiff member twitching beneath.   
" _Cute_ …" Mr. Mystery chuckled before tearing the underwear off, pumping his older brother's member.  
"S-Stanley…" Ford gasped, red painted nails digging into Stan's suit jacket. 

Stan growled; picking up his brother and slamming him down on the desk. The man unzipped his pants, pulling out his aching length, thin bead of pre dripping onto the floor.   
"You want Daddy to fuck you?" Stan asked, pressing his tip against Ford's entrance.  
"Yes… Fuck me hard, Daddy!" Ford begged, yanking his brother closer by his bowtie to kiss him. 

Stan growled, thrusting into his brother. Ford was immediately a moaning, flustered mess.   
"Ahhh- Damn, Poindexter...You're tight as fuck!" The dominant man purred, gripping his brother's waist.   
"S-Stanley...I've only ever done it with you…"( _and a few tentacle monsters in the other dimension-_ ) Ford panted, the second half staying in his mind.   
" **Good**. Let's keep it that way, Sixer." Stanley gasped, enjoying the tight, wet warmth of his lover.

_"Stanley!"  
"S-Stanford!"_

The men moaned each other's names; both releasing their hot love. Stan growled primally, thrusting frantically, filling his brother with his seed. Ford shuddered as he was filled, white strands landing on his sweater. The two men were panting like dogs on a summer day, taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Hey, Ford…"  
"Yes?"

Lips were pressed together, passionate heat radiating through the bodies.

"I love you, ya nerd."  
"I love you, too, Stanley."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
